Bloodlust
by NatalieCamille
Summary: Elena meets Stefan and Damon at a party, but what she doesn't know is that this isn't their first time meeting.Damon fights the urge to drain Elena of blood while Stefan tries to protect Elena from Damon. Along the way, everyone falls in love with someone


She could hear her own screams echo in the empty, dark house when a black figure appeared in the shadows. He trapped her in a corner where there was no way out. The figure inched closer and closer until she could see his face. Slowly he opened his mouth, revealing fangs. His piercing blue eyes were cold and the whites of his eyes were completely red. His human face turned into a demon's in a matter of seconds. The vampire stroked her neck and muffled her screams as he went to dig his teeth into her flesh. Just before his fangs sank in, she woke up.

Elena was breathing heavily and calmed down when she realized it didn't actually happen. The only thing was that she still couldn't shake how real it felt. The teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes sat up and looked at the clock. It was already noon and she had to be at Caroline's in an hour to help her prepare for the party tonight. She was having this party just because. That was typical Caroline, but she's Elena 's best friend and she loves her. After she got dressed and brushed her teeth, she went downstairs to grab something to eat before she went over to Caroline's. When she got to her house, she helped clean and get all the refreshments and food ready. Later that night, people began to arrive and the music started getting louder. She walked up to Caroline who was talking to some guy Elena had never met.

Caroline's blonde curls bounced as she laughed at something he said. The boy was tall and looked about seventeen. He had short brown hair and was wearing jeans with a simple blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Hey Caroline," she said happily.

"Hey! Elena this is-"

"I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan. I'm Elena."

He smiled and continued.

"And this is my brother Damon."

He pointed to a man standing a few feet away who was facing the other way and talking to some freshman girl. As he turned to face Elena, she replied with a polite, "Hey." When he looked at her, it felt like she knew him. He was wearing all black except for a white v-neck underneath his jacket. His bright blue eyes looked me up and down and his dark hair was perfectly messy. He was the same height as Stefan but he looked older; maybe twenty-something.

"Hey, I know you," Elena said in a puzzled tone.

Damon smirked and said, "Well that's unfortunate."

As soon as he said that, something clicked. She stood there in shock.

"Oh my god."

He was the man, well vampire, from her dream. All three of them just looked at Elena in confusion as she ran outside through the back door. She sat down on the bench in Caroline's back yard, trying to control her breathing. Just then, she heard the back door open and close. She looked up to see Damon walking towards her. That scared her a little. She didn't know why. It's not like vampires actually exist. But how did she know him before she even met him?

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure? It looks like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, uh, it's nothing."

"You said you know me? How?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Oh, no. Um, you'd think I'm crazy if I told you."

Damon chuckled and said, "I'm sure I've heard crazier."

She looked at him nervously.

"Well...I had a dream and you were in it."

One of his eyebrows raised and then he laughed.

"See! I told you that you'd think I'm crazy!"

He put his hand on her arm and said, "No, no! Tell me what happened."

His voice was soft and strangely comforting.

She took a breath and told him, "You tried to bite me…because you were a vampire."

The smile on his face disappeared.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"So I was a vampire, huh?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little. He was really cute and doing this flirty thing with his eyes.

"Yeah. Ridiculous, right?"

They were interrupted by Stefan walking outside and saying, "Stop bothering that poor girl, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bothering her, we're just talking, Stefan."

He emphasized "Stefan" like he was mocking his brother.

Stefan suddenly looked serious and asked Damon, "Can I talk to you for a second?'

They walked over to the other side of the yard to talk.

"Is she starting to remember?"

Damon looked at Stefan like he was crazy.

"That's impossible! It was just a dream, Stefan."

The younger brother sighed.

"But she saw your face. Before she met you, Damon," Stefan hissed.

"So! That doesn't mean she remembers what happened. She's not going to remember. You made sure of that."

Damon started to walk away but Stefan grabbed his arm and whispered aggressively, "Just stay away from her, Damon. I'm warning you."

"What are you gonna do? Stake me in front of 100 people?" Damon retorted and walked back to where Elena was sitting.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back inside and get something to drink."

Damon put his hand out for Elena to grab. She hesitated for a second but took his hand and walked towards the door. Damon looked back at James, who was glaring at him. When they got inside, Damon grabbed something to drink for both of them. Elena got drunk and remembered making out with Damon. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in Caroline's guest room with a really bad headache. Just then, Damon walks in wearing nothing but his underwear. He sat on the bed next to her and handed her a glass of water and an Aspirin. She took the Aspirin with a big gulp of water and set the glass down on the night stand. His lack of clothing was bothering her.

"Can you put some clothes on?"

Damon pulled at her shirt.

"Why don't you take your clothes _off?_" He smirked.

As she tried to push him away, he giggled. She smiled. He was really ticklish and she could use that to her advantage. He grabbed her wrists but she attacked him and started poking his sides, causing him to giggle even more.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

She leaned down and looked at him.

"Make me!"

Suddenly he flipped her over and pinned her against the bed. Neither of them expected their faces to end up that close when he did that. She looked into his amazing blue eyes for a few long seconds. His eyes were so beautiful. She could sense what was going to happen next and she didn't want to object. Just like she had guessed, he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Caroline was downstairs making breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed. Her attempts to get with Stefan last night had failed. He didn't seem interested at all. What had she done wrong? He had slept over but only because Damon stayed with Elena, and Damon was his ride home. Back upstairs, Elena and Damon were still kissing. During a slight pause, Elena noticed that Damon's eyes looked really red. He went back in for a kiss and then Elena paused long enough to say, "Your eyes..."

He quickly jumped off her and sat down with his back to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, uh, have something in my eyes."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he snapped back and shrugged her hand off his shoulder rudely.

Elena sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go home."

She picked up her cell phone and left the room. Damon was pissed at himself. He had almost lost control with Elena. She had gotten close to seeing the monster he really was…again.

It was a warm October evening and it had just gotten dark. Elena was walking home from her best friend, Bonnie's house. She decided to cut through an alley instead of walking the extra two blocks, which was a huge mistake considering Damon was in the alley pacing back and forth, pissed and ready to explode. His girlfriend, the only girl he had ever loved, just told him that she was leaving him for his brother Stefan. Elena saw the distressed man pacing back and forth. Worried, she asked him if he was okay. He stopped dead in his tracks and in a split second, he had travelled all the way across the alley until he was an inch away from her face. She stared into his cold, bloodshot eyes that were becoming redder by the second; trying to make sure he was real. Black webs of veins appeared across his face when he revealed his fangs and hissed. Looking like some kind of demon, he bit down on Elena's neck violently. A rush of pain and ecstasy filled every vein in her body. The dizziness took over and she started to fade to unconsciousness as Damon sucked the life out of her. Stefan had followed Damon, wanting to explain things and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Damon!" You're going to kill her!"

Damon looked up with blood dripping from his mouth to see his brother coming at him. Stefan grabbed him and threw him across the alley into a garbage can, knocking it over. Stefan bit into his own wrist and then put it against Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. She started to regain consciousness and soon enough, the blood would completely heal her. He waited until she was clearly awake to use mind compulsion to make her forget what just happened and only remember that she passed out.

Damon stood up from the bed and got dressed. He went downstairs and dragged the sleepy Stefan off the couch.

"Let's go."

Stefan groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Damon, what the hell!"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the front door to wait for his brother to get up off the floor. Caroline heard the loud thud and went to the living room to inspect. She saw Stefan laying on the floor.

"You okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Damon interjected. "We gotta go."

Caroline nodded and noticed a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Caroline," David added in. It was his way of apologizing for his brother's bluntness.

"Yeah. No Problem," she replied. It was her way of accepting his apology. After that, they left. Once they both got into Damon's red sports car and started down the road, Stefan turned to him and said, "What is your problem?" Damon stared at the road and shushed him.

"I'm driving, don't distract me."

"Seriously, Damon. What is so important that you had to wake me up at 8:00 on a Sunday morning?"

Damon stared intently at the road in front of him. His eyes widened at the realization of the extent of the close call he had this morning with Elena.

"I almost lost control today."

Stefan whipped his head around.

"You what?"

Damon gripped the steering wheel tightly and said, "I almost vamped out while I was making out with Elena this morning."

They sat in silence the rest of the way back to the boarding house. When they pulled into the driveway, Stefan got out and slammed the passenger door.

"Just stay away from her, Damon."

His younger brother didn't seem to understand that he would do whatever he wanted to when he wanted to.

"What are you? Her bodyguard? I can handle myself, baby brother."

Damon gave his brother a sarcastically friendly pat on the shoulder and headed straight to the dining room with the shelf of liquor to pour himself a glass of scotch. Stefan followed him and sighed.

"Right. That's why you've already started drinking at 8:00 in the morning."

Damon looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Actually, it's almost 8:30."

Stefan crossed his arms and gave him a dirty look. The older Salvatore brother took a big gulp of scotch and said, "Chill. It's just to curb the hunger until tonight. I can't go hunting sorority girls during the day. What's the fun in that?"

Damon winked at his frustrated brother and left the room. Stefan leaned up against the wall and rubbed his temples, wondering what he was going to do. He knew he had made a huge mistake by telling Damon to stay away from Elena. Damon didn't care about collateral damage and Stefan knew that was going to be a problem.


End file.
